The transient apples salesgirl
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Green era inexpresivo, sólo demostraba soberbia, orgullo y enojo. Muy pocas veces veía a Green sonreír, o verlo enternecido –lo último era muy improbable –pero era feliz, sabiendo que era la única en verle hacer esos gestos. Sonrió en forma de agradecimiento a Green. Amigo… Bueno, ya tenía ella claro que no era solamente un amigo. ¡Era su súperamigo! —AU.


**Publiqué esta historia en 2013.**

 **Esta es la versión...algo mejorada. Esto va para Rex, quien por alguna razón creyó en mí más de lo que yo creo en mí misma. Y para Ravie, quien estaba ahí cuando yo me estaba quejando de lo horrible que era esta cosa en tiempo real.**

* * *

" _Esta es una historia más lejana que los extremos del tiempo, en un lugar donde la gente vive eternamente…_

 _Esta es la historia de una chica nacida bajo un árbol de frutos rojos, quien fue maldecida con la muerte."_

Se levantó de su cama, estirando los brazos con una amplia sonrisa. Se puso unas pantuflas al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño; mirándose al espejo, abrió sus dos ojos azules y volvió a sonreír. La positividad es algo necesario en su vida, pues cuando las personas te siguen acusando de estar maldita, era difícil mantenerla al máximo.

Mucha gente no le tomaba en cuenta, sin embargo, ella siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa, decidida a empezar otro día más en la vida. Cepilló su largo cabello castaño y fue caminando hacia la cocina, con una sábana tapándola.

—Ah, ¡qué bonito día! —exclamó mirando la ventana con sus ojos brillando, al igual que el lago azul que estaba cerca de su casa.

Con diecisiete años, era la única que vivía en su casa. Había estado viviendo sola desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero eso estaba bien. Nunca era muy solitario si sabías ingeniarte.

Suspiró feliz, mientras se dirigía a su cocina, buscándose algo para desayunar, preferiblemente dulce.

Ella amaba desayunar cosas dulces, le hacía sentir preparada para salir a un nuevo día y afrontar todo lo que viniera con ello. Uno de los dichos que respetaba con su vida es que el desayuno es la parte más importante del día, y sería una desgracia no comer lo más importante del mundo como desayuno: dulces.

No es una persona egoísta, así que todos los días cocinaba pasteles dulces para salir a vender y repartir la alegría que le traía aquella comida. Por supuesto, sólo _intentaba_ , pues al final se quedaba en su casa comiendo los pasteles ella sola, ventas y ganas de compartir olvidadas.

Pero este día sería diferente.

Hoy al fin saldría y no se quedaría en su casa comiéndose sus pasteles. Los preparaba con unas manzanas rojas. Las manzanas que crecían en el árbol afuera de su casa eran las más deliciosas de todo el mundo, y a pesar de ser poco saludable, hallaba la manera de incluirlas en todas sus comidas.

Se animó a sí misma, pensando en todas las personas que podrían ser feliz probando lo que ella le daba tanta alegría. Con una pequeña canasta salió afuera, yendo hacia el árbol que le daba esos frutos rojos que ella adoraba.

Agarró una butaca, a pesar de tener diecisiete, el mueble de cocina le seguía pareciendo muy alto. Una vez sacó todo lo que necesitaba (azúcar, harina, etc.) empezó su preparación, deseosa de que alguien probara sus pasteles.

Metió los pasteles en el horno y fue a prepararse para ir a venderlos, o incluso regalarlos si no tenía más opción.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, los pasteles estuvieron listos. Los puso en una bolsa decidida a ir a venderlos todos y mostrarle a la gente la felicidad que le daban aquellos pastelillos.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, emprendió su camino hacia la ciudad, con las esperanzas y las ganas de esparcir felicidad muy alta. Se detuvo entre todo el movimiento de la ciudad, caminando, y con gentileza preguntaba:

—¿Quiere un pastel? —Ofrecía, pero la gente la ignoraba totalmente. Sin darse por vencida, volvía a intentar —. Ande, guapo, dos por $5 —hizo el gesto más provocativo que pudo. Igual, terminó rechazada.

Trató de no dejar que sus ánimos bajaran, así que puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía y continuó su camino.

* * *

Dos ojos verdes la observan hipnotizado. Se sorprendió de cómo a pesar de ser rechazada –o directamente ignorada– ella continuaba sonriendo, siguiendo ofreciendo sus productos.

Quería ir a comprar uno de sus pastelitos, pues se veían apetitosos y él ya tenía muchas ganas de probarlos.

" _Pero está maldecida"_ , pensó. Si él o cualquiera se le acercaba también terminaría con la maldición, así que sólo decidió mirarla. Él no era alguien de muchas palabras como para ir a hablarle, o alguien muy sentimental como para sentir pena o derivados.

Suspiró mientras seguía observándola. Notó como tenía un hermoso cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, tenía dos hermosos ojos azules que nunca había visto en toda su corta vida y tenía un rostro angelical. Sin darse cuenta, la chica le dirigió la mirada. Él cortó el contacto visual, intentando que no venga hacia él y ofrezca un pastelito, pues…él igual la rechazaría, total, estaba maldita.

La chica se fue acercando hacia donde él estaba. Y él, como si fuera una orden involuntaria, se alejó del lugar, totalmente agitado por tener miedo. Sí, sonaba ridículo: él sintiendo miedo. Pero en serio no quería ser maldecido.

Una mano lo tocó. Él se alarmó, ¿era ella?

—Green. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una suave voz. La tranquilidad que le invadió al chico al ver quién era fue incomparable.

—Ah, Daisy. Nada.

No quería que su hermana supiera que estaba espiando a la chica maldecida. Daisy arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida, pero Green casi suspira aliviado cuando no le presiona decir más sobre el asunto. El momento que Daisy se dio la vuelta, él siguió buscando al a chica con su mirada, hallándola en un rincón de la ciudad.

* * *

Cansada de caminar, se puso en un pequeño puesto en un rincón de la ciudad, sosteniendo su canasta y mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa… cómo decirlo… malévola. Estaba planeando algo para que los ciudadanos compraran de una maldita vez sus pasteles.

Podrá ser tierna y todo lo que quieran, pero ella también tiene paciencia. Y su paciencia también tiene su límite, el cual ya estaba alcanzando. Una vez más, se acercó hacia una persona, deteniéndola con su brazo, imposibilitándole caminar.

—¿Quiere un pastel? —repitió pausadamente con la sonrisa más falsa que podía tener. El tono frío que adoptó su voz fue un acto involuntario, pero una vez que habló, se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¡La niña maldita está poseída también! ¡Maldita, aléjate! —El chico fuertemente tiró su brazo hacia el suelo, liberándose de su agarre.

Blue quedó parada ahí, paralizada, con los ojos llorosos.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía "Maldita".

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando su canasta, ni un solo pastel vendido.

* * *

Él la observaba desde un lugar alejado, viendo como la gente la despreciaba y cómo la maltrataban.

Oyó a Daisy reír en voz baja, pero no le cuestionó. Le avisó que ella ya volvería a casa y si él quería ver algo más, él sabe cómo volver. Sólo asintió, pues su atención estaba enfocada en la chica y no en su hermana.

Ella abandonó el lugar, mientras él se quedaba con las manos hechas un puño; se sentía muy impotente. Podrá la chica estar maldecida y todo, pero sabía muy bien que todas las personas merecían respeto y no aguantaba ver todo eso enfrente de sus ojos.

Abrió la palma de su mano, viendo los $5 allí. Dos pasteles por $5, eso fue lo que ella dijo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ir o no ir?

Estaba totalmente indeciso, sin tener una clara solución. Volvió a ver a la chica, quien de nuevo era rechazada e insultada verbalmente. Reprimió un grito, hasta que se puso a analizar qué estaba haciendo. Se estaba preocupando por una desconocida, una total y plena desconocida. Hay una parte de él incrédula, que no podía creer que le importara otra persona que no sea su hermana, pero la parte más testaruda de él confirmaba que es algo llamado sentido común.

—No es diferente a nosotros… —Murmuró mirándola—. Ella también es un ser humano. No es diferente, no está maldita —quería alentarse a sí mismo para ir caminando hacia ella, pero estaba paralizado otra vez—, es simplemente una chica vendiendo pasteles de manzana.

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué le costaba tanto ir?

Suspiró, decidiendo quedarse allí, sin intentar hacer algo.

* * *

Ella seguía de rodillas, escuchando otro insulto a su persona. Ya, sin poder aguantar más, empezó a gritar.

—¿¡Por qué me dice todo esto?! ¿¡Es que acaso no sabe que no estoy maldecida?! —Exclamó ya irritada, pero el señor parecía no oírla. Se levantó, extrañada, tocándolo. No obtuvo reacción por parte del otro, mientras la gente empezaba a chocar contra ella, como si fuera invisible.

Nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía. Un sentimiento de desesperación atrapó su corazón, ¿acaso ella existía o no?

Decidió que eso era suficiente por un día y regresó a su casa, lista para tener terapia con su almohada.

A pesar del horror que vivió en aquella ciudad, decidió volver a intentar vender sus pasteles al día siguiente, recogiendo sus hermosos y brillantes frutos rojos que ella tanto amaba. Los lavó con suma delicadeza, mientras empezaba a pelarlos y poner en su preparación de pasteles. Una sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro, ¡aún no se rendiría!

Sus padres le enseñaron antes de partir por una maldición llamada "muerte" –la misma que tenía ella– era que nunca debía rendirse, aunque la vida le dé la espalda. No descansaría hasta que alguien pruebe sus pastelitos, y si no había otra opción, pues saltaba sobre la gente y metía el pastelito en su boca. ¡Perfecto! Ya tenía otra estrategia en mente por si su plan A no funcionaba. Sonrió imaginándose aquella imagen, metiendo su preparación en el horno.

Cayó dormida luego de sacar sus pasteles, soñando cómo ella vendía sus adorados pasteles de manzana. Su terapia con la almohada funcionaba de maravillas.

Una vez más estaba en la gran ciudad, sosteniendo su canasta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preguntándose quién podría comprar los deliciosos pasteles. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a tener mucha hambre. Maldijo el no poder comerse sus pasteles, pues eran sólo para venderlos y hacer feliz a alguien.

Aunque no se vendía ningún pastelito, continuaba firme, repitiéndose una y otra vez que los pasteles eran sólo para vender y hacer feliz, no para que ella coma y coma.

Sólo para vender y hacer feliz.

Sólo para vender y hacer feliz.

Sólo para… ¡Al diablo! Blue agarró un pastel de su canasta. Al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía un pastel, sintió que algo la empujaba por detrás.

Sintiendo que caía en cámara lenta, pudo ver cómo la gente pasaba de largo de ella. Siempre siendo invisible. Su canasta también cayó y con ella todos sus pasteles.

La gente no se detuvo, pisando sus pasteles y con ello; su orgullo. Sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo, haciendo sus manos un puño.

—Malos… son… son muy malos… —Murmuraba ella.

Empezó a juntar sus pastelillos rotos.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Demonios, ¿cuántos pasteles hizo? No recordaba haber hecho tantos pasteles, y encima pensaba comérselos todos. En serio que engordaría de esa manera, se regañó internamente mientras veía las cantidades de pasteles rotos. Un vacío se formó en algún lugar de su cuerpo que desconocía –tal vez su coxis– al ver todos sus pasteles rotos.

Ella los había hecho con tanto amor.

Tanto esmero.

Tantas horas invertidas y nadie las probaría.

¡Pues por ella bien! ¡Nadie merecía su amor, tiempo, dedicación! ¡Nadie!

* * *

Green la estaba observando nuevamente. No sabía cómo, pero se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en ella más de seguido.

Recordaba que su hermana le contaba de algo de "amor a primera vista". Soltó un bufido mientras negaba que era imposible, dedicándose solamente a mirarla. Pero, si no estaba enamorado… o atraído por ella, entonces, que alguien explique, ¿por qué la estaba viendo durante dos días? ¿Cuál era el propósito de eso?

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando vio que una persona la empujaba por detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Atónito, miró como los ojos de la chica se llenaron de rabia cuando se sentó, observando a los pasteles rotos. Todos estaban rotos, excepto uno.

Green tomó una decisión. Ese pastel debía ser suyo.

Armándose de valor, fue junto donde ella estaba, arrodillándose hasta quedar en su altura; agarrando el pastel no roto.

* * *

La chica lo observaba fijamente al chico. Su cabello tapaba sus ojos, así que no había mucho que admirar de él. Miró con sorpresa cuando empezó a desenvolver un pastelito. ¿Podría ser que alguien probaría su pastel?

Estaba en un choque de sentimientos, sin saber qué decirle o qué hacer: si salir corriendo o agradecerle el que comiera sus pasteles. O, agradecerle por comer sus pasteles mientras salía corriendo. Excelente plan.

Green parecía estar totalmente enamorado de esos pasteles. Eran las combinaciones perfectas de azúcar, manzana, harina y huevo. Estaban más que ricos…

—Es delicioso…—Habló, mirándola. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Blue se perdió totalmente en aquellos ojos verdes. No lo podía creer. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, ¡al fin alguien, se dignó a comer su pastel! Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, incapaz de hablar, así que sólo asintió frenéticamente.

Después de unos momentos, sonrió. Tal vez, sus manzanas no debían ser rojas. Tal vez no debían ponerle tanto esmero y cariño a esos frutos rojos. Tal vez… _tal vez,_ sus frutos debían ser _verdes,_ como los ojos de la primera persona que le mostró compasión.

Un vacío que no sabía que tenía en su pecho fue llenándose poco a poco. Su corazón le estaba por salir del pecho. Su alma se empezaba a sentir llena. Ya no sentía ningún vacío y sin vacilar, abrazó al chico en frente suyo.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —replicó él, separándose. Se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Green. Green Oak.

—Encantada. Soy Blue, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa? ¡Serás mi nuevo amigo! ¡Eres mi primer amigo! Anda, vamos, mi casa no está tan lejos…

* * *

Green se sorprendió de lo mucho que podía a llegar a hablar su nueva amiga, tanto que pensó que era una chica muy ruidosa.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de ser su primer amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar en la casa de ella, Blue le mostró las manzanas rojizas con la cuáles preparaba sus recetas.

Él estaba maravillado de aquel rojizo color de las manzanas, no era algo normal. De repente, algo hizo clic en su mente. ¿Será la fruta la que contenía la maldición, y no ella? ¿Y si él la comió, significaba que él también tenía la maldición de la muerte?

También pensó, sí ella tenía la maldición de la muerte… entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía más feliz de lo normal, más vivo? Se sentía más vivo que cualquier cosa alrededor de aquel mundo marchito, y las flores que de verdad vivían eran él y Blue.

….

— _¡Green! —Se escuchó la exclamación de la chica, colgándose del cuello de él—. ¿Prepararías conmigo otro pastel?_

 _El suspiró, cerrando el libro que leía momentáneamente y encarándola de nuevo. Era la enésima vez que hacían un pastel con manzanas._

— _Chica ruidosa —le dijo, así era cómo él le había apodado—, ¿no te da mal de estómago comer tanto pastel?_

 _Ella hizo una pose pensativa, llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios, para luego responder enérgicamente:_

— _¡No! —Canturreó, estirando a su mejor amigo para la cocina, excusándose con que necesitaban para la merienda._

— _¡Oh por favor! ¡Desayunamos pastel de manzanas, almorzamos pastel de manzanas, merendamos pastel de manzanas, cenamos pastel de manzanas! —exclamó exasperado. Había estado viviendo con Blue desde hace un buen tiempo y lo único que comían era pastel de manzanas. Va, no comían solamente eso, comían muchas cosas más pero lo esencial era ese platillo._

— _¿No te gusta el pastel de manzanas? —Preguntó, haciendo un puchero en sus labios. Green la miró con ternura, obviamente disimulada, y al final, asintió._

— _Sí. Sí me gustan…_

 _Y con eso, ella daba por ganada la discusión, lo que significaba que harían otro pastel de manzanas._

 _Desde el día que la conoció, Blue le contó a Green todo de ella. Desde la pérdida de sus padres, la maldición, el maltrato diario de las personas hasta la soledad que la atormentaba siempre. Le llenaba de impotencia saber todo lo que sufrió cuando él no estaba, pero sabía que desde ahora, nunca dejaría que eso volviera a pasar._

 _Reflexionando en eso último, Green pensó en el día que la conoció._

 _Ya eran dos años. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando vives con una chica ruidosa!_

…

 _Nuevamente, una merienda cerca del lago, mirando el atardecer con su mejor amigo._

 _El estómago de Blue se llenó de mariposas al oír a Green decir su nombra. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente tenía todos los síntomas de gente enamorada._

 _Ella estaba convencidísima de que Green y ella eran amigos, las mariposas de su estómago eran sólo… las ganas de comer pastel, exacto._

— _¿Blue? —ella volvió al mundo real, encontrándose con el rostro de su amigo, totalmente irritado—. ¡Al menos préstame atención cuando te hablo! ¿Chocolate con dos cucharadas de azúcar, verdad?_

 _Ella asintió, avergonzada de que Green la haya pillado estando en las nubes, y también avergonzada de que la conozca tanto. Al menos, se dio cuenta de que dos años viviendo con él no eran en vano, ella también sabía mucho… por no decir todo de él. Asintió en respuesta de su amigo, pero por alguna razón, el adjetivo no parecía encajar como antes._

 _¿Realmente sentía que era su amigo? ¿No quería nada más con él? Podía jurar que Green tenía un brillo especial cuando le habla a ella. Ugh, seguramente las manzanas comenzaron a tener drogas, Green es totalmente inexpresivo. Sin embargo, otro toque de parte del recién mencionado la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad._

— _Ten —Extendió él su taza y un pequeño plato, con una rebanada de pastel—. Espero que te guste, ya me aprendí la receta por mí mismo —comentó orgulloso._

 _Green era inexpresivo, sólo demostraba soberbia, orgullo y enojo. Muy pocas veces veía a Green sonreír, o verlo enternecido –lo último era muy improbable –pero era feliz, sabiendo que era la única en verle hacer esos gestos. Sonrió, con un sonrojo decorándole las mejillas, en forma de agradecimiento a Green._

 _Amigo…_

 _Bueno, ya tenía ella claro que no era solamente un amigo._

 _¡Era su súperamigo!_

 _Bueno, no._

… _._

— _Blue —el nombre de la chica resuena en toda la casa cerca del lago—, necesitamos hablar._

 _Ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar al chico, notando su seria expresión, más seria que cualquier vez que había visto a su querido amigo serio. O sea, todo el momento. Al parecer, había algo grave de que hablar. Oh por Dios, ¿podrá ser?_

 _¿Se acabaron las manzanas?_

 _Desesperada, siguió a su amigo hasta afuera de su casa. Vio que él iba al lago así que le imitó, sentándose a su lado y mirando a todos lados, con temor de que las manzanas se hayan ido. No, seguían ahí, no cambió nada. ¿De qué quería hablar Green?_

— _Verás… —Comenzó, algo nervioso. Blue no entendía mucho—. Agh… em…_

 _Green se giró hacia donde estaba Blue, mirándola. Tomó sus manos, entrelazándola con la suya. Ella estaba más que sonrojada, sus mejillas estaban como sus manzanas. Sí, así de rojas._

— _Esto… Agh, qué difícil. —Hizo una pausa, para continuar al instante—, mira, desde que te conocí… como decirlo… me enamoré de ti a primera vista._

 _¿Podía ser real? ¿Podía ser que su amigo se le estaba declarando? Oh por Diosm ¡sí!_

 _Ella estaba convencidísima que su amigo no tenía sentimientos, pero vaya que los tenía, ¡y los tenía hacia ella! Ah, ya sabía ella que su adorado amigo no podía ser tan frío. Intentó conservar la calma, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse –si es que podía más –y también… ¿Podía ser que Green Oak estaba sonrojado?_

— _Cuando toda la gente te despreciaba, me sentía impotente. Totalmente impotente, por no poder hacer nada, tenía mucho miedo de terminar maldecido. —Tomó aire para intentar hablar sin acelerarse—. Y, ¿sabes? Nunca creí que conocería al amor de mi vida… gracias a unas manzanas. —Rio ligeramente, mientras Blue se sonrojaba. No sabía que Green tenía un lado tan… romántico._

 _Quedó en silencios unos momentos, intentando procesar todo lo que él le había dicho. Él estaba enamorado de ella._

— _Ho, ho, ho… —Su típica risa—. Ya era hora que te declararas, Green. Uno no puede vivir tanto tiempo con alguien como yo sin enamorarse._

 _Green parecía no saber si le estaba correspondiendo o no._

 _Ella, al ver el debate interno del chico de saber si era correspondido o no, decidió tomar provecho del asunto y soltó sus manos, tomando suavemente el rostro del chico y fundiendo sus labios sobre los de él. Un beso lento, tranquilo y suave, tal y como ellos dos avanzaron en su relación. Green tardó en entender qué demonios sucedía en su alrededor, hasta que rodeo la cintura de Blue, con sus ahora libres manos. A falta de oxígeno, se separaron, y ella abrazó fuertemente a él, cómo la primera vez que lo conoció._

— _Yo también te amo, Green._

 _Él sonrió, tomando su barbilla y levantándola, depositándole otro beso en los labios tan dulces de aquella chica "maldecida"._

 _¿A qué sabían sus labios?_

 _Pues, de ambos, sabían a… Manzanas._

* * *

Ambos se encontraban caminando yendo hacia el supermercado de la ciudad. Por alguna razón, mientras caminaban, sentían millones de miradas de pena hacia ellos.

—Pobres, fueron maldecidos por la fruta roja.

—Más bien, pobre chico, él se acercó a la maldita y a la fruta.

¿Le tenían compasión, por una maldición solamente?

¡Qué ridículo!

—Blue —Llamó él, mientras caminaba con ella, sosteniendo su mano (por insistencia de Blue) —. ¿Sabes cuál es la maldición de la fruta roja?

—Sí —Asintió con una sonrisa—. La muerte.

Green asintió igualmente, tenía algo más que decirle.

—Mientras todos estos tipos vivirán para siempre… —Alzó su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de Blue —, tú y yo moriremos… Pero, no es nada malo. Viviremos eternamente, en nuestro paraíso.

Blue tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que su amado le decía, hasta que logró entender al fin. Le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

—Pues… Trágica historia, ¿no? —Rio, mientras los del pueblo les veían extrañados. ¿Cómo podían reír si estaban maldecidos?

Cuando llegaron a la casa, después de organizar las bolsas Blue entró a bañarse, dejando a Green sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él ama a una chica maldecida, que lo maldijo también. Nunca le encontraría el sentido a todo eso, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Él la amaba, y ella a él. Dirigió su mirada a la manzana que yacía sobre una mesa. Soltó un bufido que se transformó en una sonrisa. Tomó la fruta roja en sus manos y la miró fijamente.

—Oh vaya, me parece que te lo debo todo a ti —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Blue salió del baño, dándole una gran a Green. Y él se sonrojó, pues aún no estaba acostumbrado a que su novia saliera del baño sin nada que la cubriera aparte de su toalla. Sin embargo, intentó responderle con una sonrisa igual, pero lo único que logró fue caerse nerviosamente en el sofá.

Al fin, Green fue a acostarse en su cama, esperando a la chica. Ya era tradición estar en la misma cama con ella. Ella acostó, tapando con una sábana a Green y a sí misma. Green abrazó a la chica mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa, pensando en cuando habló con Blue sobre la muerte.

—Green, ¿estás durmiendo? —preguntó, sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

—Agh… ahora estoy despierto —respondió, aunque estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Acerca de eso de la muerte… ¿No estás triste, no? —Green se desconcertó ante tal pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso?

—No, para nada —intentó hablar con el tono más desinteresado del mundo para decir lo que iba a decir—, si muero contigo, no me pondré triste.

Blue sonrió, aunque en la oscuridad no se notaba. Green igual sonrió, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Oye, Green —Agh, ¿es que no le iba a dejar dormir?

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿No es una linda maldición? —Rio dulcemente y cerró los ojos. Green sólo sonrió y asintió. Y al fin, cuando creyó que iba a dormir tranquilamente, Blue despertó—. ¿Y qué pasa si mañana nos llega el momento de irnos, Green?

Green sólo se ponía más confuso ante las preguntas, estaba tan confuso que se heriría a sí mismo. Sin embargo, suspiró.

—Pues… Disfrutaremos el "ahora".

—Pero ahora vamos a dormir.

—A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa… Ya sabes. —Un tono pícaro que Blue creía que no existía en Green apareció, sonrojándola.

—Oh. _Okay_.

* * *

Había días en los cuales Blue se sentaba en el sofá y se abrazaba las piernas, pensando en todo lo que vivió antes de conocer a Green.

Recordaba a sus padres, el tiempo que pasó sola después que murieron recordaba cuando las personas la ignoraban, a pesar de que ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo ayuda. Su voz nunca era escuchada y nunca le prestaban atención: era invisible.

Según el pueblo, nadie la hacía caso, por estar maldita con la muerte.

Pues, en realidad, ella no estaba maldita. ¡El mundo estaba maldito con aquella maldición llamada "Eternidad"! Qué horrible sería, vivir eternamente en una monotonía constante. Agradecía un millón de veces haber sido maldecida de esa manera.

—Todos fingieron no verme… —Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando su puño—. Pero en realidad, todo el mundo estaba maldito.

Green se acercó a Blue, diciéndole que ya era tarde y debían ir a dormir de una vez. Ella asintió, sonriéndole.

Pensó en que nadie nunca oyó su voz, pero en realidad, Green la oyó con perfección. Nunca estuvo tan agradecida de estar con él.

Caminó hacia su dormitorio compartido con Green, pensando en que fueron liberados de la maldición de la eternidad.

Y debía decir que parecía que su mundo se había vuelto loco: el vivir al máximo cada día como si fuera el último es algo que no se tiene con aquella maldición llamada eternidad. Pero también temía mucho de que al morir, la separaran de Green. Ella sabía que Green temía lo mismo, pero nunca se dejaba notar, como siempre.

Suspiró, tapándose mientras intentaba sonreír para alejar esos pensamientos de ser alejada de su amado. Lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su pecho, usándolo como almohada.

Quería que ese momento dure para siempre… aunque, pensándolo bien, no quería que fuera para siempre. No quería caer en aquella horrible maldición, ¡ugh, no!

 _Y así durmieron, intentando sonreír, pues fueron liberados…_

… **..**

 **Varios años más tarde…**

—Amor, ten, un poco de pastel de manzanas —Una ya anciana Blue, hablaba a su marido, extendiéndole un plato con su postre favorito. O al menos, el de ella.

—Me parece que nunca te cansas de este postre, ¿no? —Respondió él, agarrando el plato. Él también ya estaba viejo, al igual que Blue.

—Green… —Tosió, para volver a hablar—. Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo ya aquí…

—Coincidencia, yo ya no creo poder continuar más… —Oyó una pequeña risa de su esposa. La miró, esperando una respuesta.

—Pues… Parece que estábamos destinados a juntarnos y separarnos juntos, al mismo tiempo —Hablar era algo ya dificultoso para ambos. Blue, posó su mano sobre la de Green, y cerró los ojos.

Él la imitó, mientras el fuego de la chimenea de su sala se iba apagando, al igual que sus vidas.

No tenían nada para quejarse, ellos fueron realmente felices en el transcurso que vivieron.

Total, en aquel maldecido mundo, ellos fueron los más felices. Y ellos hallaron el amor, hallaron la libertad de la eternidad, hallaron todo lo ideal para la vida.

Y todo, por… una manzana. Las cosas de la vida, al parecer pasan por una razón.

 _Y en ese mundo marchito, sólo dos personas fueron felices._

* * *

 _Okay, ¿alguna vez hicieron algo tan vergonzoso que cuando alguien les recuerda el incidente sólo quieren desaparecer de la tierra?_

 _Eso fue lo que sentí leyendo este fic de nuevo._

 _2013, qué horror. Tenía 11 años y por alguna razón pensé que este fic sería la mejor idea del mundo porque escuché una canción de Gumi que se llamaba así. Y por Dios, el fic original es tan **feo** , lloré sangre editando esto. Habían tantas comas, oraciones innecesariamente largas, redundancia, los narradores cambiaban sin aviso... lloré mucho._

 _(O sea, estaba llorando por un lado porque estaba escuchando Hamilton, y de repente sonó Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story y me puse a chillar sobre un padre fundador que lleva muerto 212 años. Luego estaba editando esto y el tema de la inmortalidad me agarró, así que pensé, "Steve y Bucky llevan vivos casi 100 años y no tienen su final feliz, ¿por qué Green y Blue deberían tenerlo? STUCKY PLS. Y luego sólo continué llorando por Hamilton porque empezó It's Quiet Uptown y la puta madre me toca el alma. Si nunca han escuchado Hamilton, háganlo. 10/10)._

 _Volviendo al tema. Tres años más tarde, puedo ver todos los errores que habían en este fic. Si lo escribiera ahora, de cero, no sería lo mismo. Definitivamente habrían como 15 páginas dedicadas a conocer a ambos personajes sin cambiar el punto de vista, construiría más la relación, la narración no sería tan animada y habrían más personajes. Pero yo de 11 años pensó que esto era una buena idea, y extrañamente... lo respeto, de una manera u otra._

 _Es como, estaba leyendo el original y toda la narración expresaba tanta felicidad que me sorprendió mucho, porque hoy en día mientras hago una narración ligera, no tiene tanto nivel de emoción y alegría. Era como leer un libro para infantes. Le mandé un mensaje a Ravie sobre esto, diciendo "WE GET IT YOU'RE A POSITIVE PERSON" y luego de eso me di cuenta de algo. (then i realized **three fundamental truths at the exact same time—FUERA, IMPULSO DE CANTAR HAMILTON** )_

 _¿La relación de Green y Blue es un poco forzada y no muy saludable? Absolutamente. ¿Todo pasa muy rápido y sin sentido? Totalmente. Hay partes que borré por ser tan horribles y clichés de una mala manera, poniendo una relación que era muy dependiente y... muy fea, para decir verdad. Usé términos que hoy en día he eliminado de mi vocabulario al escribir romance. Pero dentro de todo, **esto** es lo que yo pensaba a los 11 años. Y es extraño, en serio, porque parece todo tan fácil e ideal._

 _Yo, ahora, visualicé todo lo que está mal con este fic. Vi todos los errores y tengo una mentalidad diferente, más pesimista y más realista. Hubiera re-escrito esta historia de cero, pero. Pero. Respeto la trama original que yo del pasado quiso intentar hacer. Yo de 11 años tiene una alegría e inocencia muy pura que pensaba que el amor a primera vista existía y que pensaba que la primera persona que te mira lindo es con quien debes pasar el resto de su vida. Y es lindo, porque he perdido esa parte de mí hace mucho tiempo._

 _Tuve varios recuerdos releyendo el original. Fue una montaña rusa de emociones. Más bien estaba avergonzada, estaba leyendo como de AY DIOS SANTO SOY DEMASIADO ARO COMO PARA CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTO DIOS PLS SÁLVAME. Pero recordé lo feliz que estaba escribiendo esto, y que me quedé hasta tarde completándolo, y me moría de felicidad leyendo reviews._

 _Me dio nostalgia. Y me puso triste al mismo tiempo, porque my buddy my pal my Good Ol Friend Depression llevó varias partes de esa personalidad._

 _Anyway._

 _Estoy usando esta A/N como terapia._

 _Debería conseguir terapia, la dvd, la vengo necesitando desde 2014. ._

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
